Who's That Girl
by ChrisVertner
Summary: Aryanna Corvinus, cousin to Creedy, tells her version of the events that take place in the movie. And of course. The story changes because i don't want Quinn to end up with Alex. So yes. It's an OC. I'm not good at summeries.
1. Prolgue

My name is Ryan. I am nineteen years old. But was forced to grow up years ago.

I was born Aryanna Corvinus in a small town in Ireland in the year 2000. Eight years later my life would forever be changed. For in the year 2008, Hell introduced itself to the world.

It all started when the first beast came, taking with it first London. Leaving nothing but chaos and fire in its wake. And then it multiplied. The legion of creatures tore across the world causing destruction everywhere they went. These beasts were known as dragons.

Years passed and the death and desolation caused by the dragons continued. When I was eight, mine and my cousin, Creedy's, parents were killed. He was only twelve at the time and barely able to provide for himself much less me too. But he tried because he loved me. We leaned on each other. He was my best friend in those trying times.

It was hard for us to make it. We scrimped and scrapped trying to feed ourselves. We weren't doing so well on our own though. After about two years had passed, times just kept getting harder. We began to think it was hopeless. But then one day it all changed. God shone his light on us and brought us back from the brink. He gave us Quinn.

He had been the very same boy who'd witnessed the awakening of the first dragon. The first human to glimpse this terror that we'd come to know. He was fourteen. The same age as Creedy. He was leading a group of around five other survivors and in absolutely no condition to take along more mouths to feed. But he did.

Over the years, Quinn, Creedy and I formed a circle of leaders among the group. The group wasn't very big but we were expanding. And we needed leadership to keep us in order. I wasn't as old as Quinn and Creedy but I was strong and able. And the rest of the group acknowledged me as a leader as well. Probably because Quinn and Creedy made them though. But in time I proved that I deserved leadership as well.

As the years passed , both Creedy and I began to see Quinn as a brother. We fought and protected the group together. We traveled to Northumberland and took up residency in an old medieval castle there. Our original group of no more than eight grew to nearly one hundred. We were probably one of the largest groups of survivors in Europe.

Twelve years have passed since Creedy and I met Quinn. I will turn twenty in a week.

This is my story.


	2. Author's Note

Sorry it's taken so long for me to update. I've been busy.

So to start off I need to point out that this story is now a crossover. After writing the prologue and having the idea whirling in my head and talking it over with my friends, this story now crosses over with Eragon. I just really hate the idea of dragons being bad so I figured if I crossed it over with Eragon I could remedy that.

With a new magic he discovered before being defeated before by Eragon and the other riders, Galbatorix can control any dragon that is not bonded to a rider through his own dragon Shruiken. Using Shruiken as a medium he can literately use a type of mind control to nearly possess the unbonded dragons and use them to his bidding. Just before the final battle, he possessed all the dragons unbonded to a rider and when he was defeated, the dragons he had possessed all went in a deep slumber.

The dragon that Quinn awoke was Shruiken. And with that, Galbatorix himself comes back. And the bond, in which he established over the dragons before his defeat, has not diminished. It has only grown stronger. So, with his new dark magic and hunger for revenge and power, Galbatorix unleashes his army of dragons on the world.

Of course there will be new riders and some plot twists along the way. If you think I've given away too much about the plotline and made it obvious what will happen, you have no idea. I'll admit now as it is very obvious, Ryan will become a rider. But there are some other little twists you won't be expecting to happen. There will even be a cameo appearance by one of my friends who helped to encourage this crossover at the end of the fic. Mainly as an alternate ending though. As a little comic relief of course. So this is all I've got to say for now. Expect an update with chapter one real soon seeing as how I've got some more muse going for this story again.


End file.
